Rocks at my window
by KanyHearts
Summary: ¿Que acaso alguien en sano juicio prefería a Dexter sobre el maravilloso Daring Charming? No si el rubio podía evitarlo. Sparrow se daría cuenta del peligroso terreno al que se había metido. Yaoi/Reto de ScaleneCandy/Dedicado a Salem!


**Disclaimer:** EAH no es mio, es de... alguien seguramente un sujeto rico dueño de Mattel. La canción referenciada tampoco en mia, es de la hermosa Bridgit Mendler *O*

 **Dedicatoria:** Si, a dos personitas... a mi adorada ScaleneCandy quien me reto a esta ridiculez sin pies ni cabeza -ILY Girl- y ...

A la pequeña Salem (Bridgh-punto-Wolfgirl... jodido FF que no me deja escribir bien tu nick ¬¬) ánimo chica, te queremos mucho, tanto que me esforcé escribiendo este yaoi raro para ti! :D Eres genial, no te atrevas a olvidarlo.

 **Advertencia:** yaoi, si ¡YAOI! ¿yo? See, esta fue mi penitencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rocks at my window**

 _"See it's been  
Far too many movies  
So now I wait for my Prince Charming  
But I've got this picture in my head"_

Confundido te miraste al espejo una vez más.

Todo seguía en su lugar como debía ser. Tus ojos azules brillantes como el cielo, tu sonrisa perlada perfectamente alineada y deslumbrante y tu bello rostro, perfilado como la más elegante escultura griega.

–No lo entiendo, ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? Soy encantadoramente perfecto.

Miraste a Hopper a través de su reflejo en el espejo. Bufó exasperado y rodó los ojos si despegar la vista de su espejófono.

–¿Sigues con eso? Supéralo ya Daring.

¿Superarlo? ¿Qué no lograba entender la magnitud de lo que pasaba? Molesto lo miraste y te acercaste a él a paso firme, hiciste que bajara su artefacto y te mirara directo a los ojos.

–Briar en su bikini, ¿lo recuerdas Hopper? ¿La fiesta en la piscina de la hija de la sirenita?

Como esperabas, tu compañero de habitación se sonrojó violentamente.

–Oh si... Se veían tan…

Su respuesta en tono degenerado fue seguida de una mini explosión, cambiando así a tu pelirrojo amigo por un sapito encantador y caballeroso. Compartir habitación con él tenía muchas ventajas, sabías cómo manejarlo.

–Bien joven príncipe, dígame en que puedo ayudarle para lograr sacarlo de vuestro dilema.

Sonreíste satisfecho y te regresaste al espejo.

–No lo sé querido amiguito, ¿Qué tiene mi hermano que yo no?

El sapo brincó hasta el borde de su cama y optó la pose del pensador.

–Puede ser su actitud más pasiva y amable, quizá. Su sonrisa confiable y su actitud tranquila son atributos de los más dulces caballeros.

¿Pasivo? No, creíste firmemente que no era eso. Descartaste la idea y terminaste de acicalarte. Hopper te dio una idea, pero no era suficiente, si querías una verdadera respuesta, había alguien que te daría mejores resultados

* * *

No pasó mucho desde que tocaste la puerta cuando la dueña del cuarto salió a atenderte.

–Querida Raven– dijiste al verla – preciosa como siempre.

Su mirada lució confusa, pero te devolvió la sonrisa.

–Hola Daring… Amm, Apple no está.

–Oh, no venía a ver a mi bella manzanita. Vengo por ti, cuñadita.

Su semblante se sonrojó fuertemente y frunció el entrecejo. –No soy tu cuñada, aún. –Le alzaste una ceja traviesa y ella suspiró rendida. –Bueno… entonces dime.

–Solo quiero hacerte una pequeñita pregunta… Dime Raven, ¿Qué le ves a mi hermano?

–Bueno, hay muchas cosas buenas en él. Es muy dulce y romántico, es atento y torpe en un sentido tierno, además… espera, ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿No me digas que es por lo de Sparrow?

–Además de linda, perspicaz. No te preocupes, aunque esto es por meros fines científicos, me has ayudado bastante.

Y así desvergonzado, te fuiste antes de agradecer.

* * *

Para cuando Sparrow regresó de sus actividades vespertinas –que no eran más que salir a pasear con Duchess, tocar guitarra por donde fuera e incomodar a personas aleatoriamente por la calle- nunca espero encontrarse contigo. Si bien había aprendido a convivir con más humanos –más a fuerza que por gusto, era feliz teniendo una habitación para él, ah pero Alistair se tuvo que transferir, y no le quedó de otra- sin embargo, nada le pudo haber preparado para lo que veía.

A penas te vio en la ventana saltó asustado, sin embargo sonreíste seductoramente y arrojaste una piedra a su ventanal. Agradeciste internamente que su habitación se ubicara en la planta baja del edificio y te acercaste al cristal.

Sparrow al recuperarse del susto y con el entrecejo realmente fruncido se acercó y te abrió la ventana –Daring, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Entraste sin pedir permiso, te sacudiste los restos de hierba de los pantalones, y aún enfundado en tu armadura improvisada, te inclinaste hacía el para que sus rostros quedaran cerca. Esperaste un par de segundos y sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse ante la poca distancia.

–Ya sabes, tenía solo ganas de verte. Después de ver tantas películas con Apple, comencé a preguntarme que se sentiría estar con un príncipe encantador, ¿te lo has preguntado también? Eso me trajo hasta a ti.

–Te daré dos segundos para que te me quites de encima, antes de que te deje azul el ojo.

–¿Por qué? No tienes que tenerme miedo, quiero decir… puedo ser lo _romántico, dulce y atento_ que _cualquier_ otro chico torpe y castaño que conozcas.

Por un segundo los ojos del guitarrista se pusieron confundidos, pero después mostraron una rabia desmesurada. Cumpliendo su amenaza, te tiro un puñetazo sin embargo falló por poco y te dio en el entrecejo, evitándote así un ojo morado.

–¿Es en serio? ¿Todo esto es porque dije que si fuera mujer preferiría salir con tu hermano? Estas enfermo principito.

–No, no… esto es por ti– necio te volviste a acercar a él y lo arrinconaste al borde de una de las camas (sin importarte de quien fuera) y le rodeaste la cadera con tus brazos– necesitas darte cuenta de que hay mejores cosas allá afuera.

Lentamente acercaste tu rostro al de él, aumentando su sonrojo a niveles extremos.

–No te atrevas a acercarte ni un poco más. Te lo advierto.

En un intento de levantar la pierna para asestarte un rodillazo, ante el borde de la cama el pelirrojo perdió el equilibrio tumbándolos a ambos y dejándolos en una pose bastante comprometedora. Antes de que si quiera alguno de los dos pudiera decir, pensar o agradecer que estuvieran solos, la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver a dos personas sorprendidas, sonrojadas y a una tercera bastante molesta.

Tus dos hermanos menores no cabían en la sorpresa de encontrarte así con _otro_ chico, Dexter apenas cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, gritó con el poco aire que logró tomar y cubrió los ojos de Darling.

–Hermano…

–No Darling, eres muy joven, ¡Vámonos, vámonos!

–¡Tenemos la misma edad!

Por otro lado Alistair miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia el techo.

–Ok, sé que no te agradó nunca la idea de tener compañero de habitación. Pero… rayos, ¿te mataría avisarme cuando vayas a…? Buscare a Bunny, llámame cuando pueda entrar a mi habitación.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera objetar algo, Alistair ya se había marchado.

–¡¿Estas demente?!– Sparrow se levantó molesto dejándote tirado en la cama– No sé qué te pasa por la cabeza pero…

Y lo hiciste, así sin pensar… que más daba la escena que habías montado, la opinión de tus hermanos o de que seguramente mañana lo sabría la escuela, estando tu orgullo en juego solo atinaste a arriesgarte como buen caballero. Así terminaste besando a un chico, al más molesto de la escuela. Te concentraste en asegurarte que durara al menos 5 segundos, con eso te bastaría para restaurar la confianza en ti mismo y dejar de una vez por todas, la locura que llevabas conduciendo.

 _1… 2… 3… 4… 5… ¡6!_

Te separaste del chico y sonreíste petulante, sintiéndote todo un ganador. Lo siguiente que viste fue a Sparrow levantar su puño enfurecido y después haber quedado en blanco.

* * *

–¡Oh Daring! ¿Qué ha pasado con tu ojo?

Apple se alarmó a penas te divisó al final de la cafetería y gritó a todo pulmón mientras se acercaba a ti. Sin saber giraste a ver a tu alrededor, buscaste con la mirada a tus hermanos menores quienes sonrosados solo se escondían detrás de sus charolas, cerca de ellos Alistair se hacía el tonto y no había rastros de Sparrow. Una vez más sonreíste triunfal, mientras Blondie no se enterara, todo estaría bien.

–Descuida dulce doncella, fue solo un pequeño desliz en la cancha, estaré perfecto en un par de días.

–Oh me alegra tanto– Apple se acercó a ti y te planto un casto beso al borde de tus labios, internamente sentiste disgusto, pero igual le sonreíste acostumbrado a los cariñitos de tu novia (o algo así) –Si me necesitas sabes dónde encontrarme, ¿te veré esta noche?

Asentiste seguro pero te negaste a devolverle el beso.

* * *

Miraste el reloj cansado, apenas eran las siete y tenías que ver a tu _princesa_ hasta dentro de otra hora, estabas solo en tu habitación sin mucho que hacer más que releer las viejas publicaciones de tus contactos en _MyChapter,_ claro… hasta que un pequeño tintinear en tu ventana te sacó de tu mente y te obligó a prestarle atención.

Caminaste perezoso hasta la ventana y levantaste la persiana, un par de rocas se estrellaron en el cristal dejándote extrañado. Después de abrirla asomaste la cabeza y esquivando una última piedra reconociste a cierto futuro arquero debajo del edificio mirando expectativo.

–Sparrow… ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico bufó y se encogió en hombros.

–¿Qué no era lo que querías? Baja antes de que cambie de opinión.

–Pero… tu… ¿en serio?

–¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que llegara con espada y corcel también? No sueñes tanto principito.

Al final tu orgullo se restableció aún y a pesar de la mirada altanera y aburrida de tu _compañero,_ y bueno, te decidiste a bajar. Finalmente, cualquier cosa era mejor que pasarte otra tediosa noche con Apple.

Y después de ver a Sparrow lanzándote piedras a tu ventana, tenías que pasar la noche con el.

* * *

 ***Reto***

-Número de palabras: +1000  
-Pairing: Sparrow/Daring  
-Rated: T  
-Categorías: Romance&Humor  
-Tema Específico: Situación furtiva y sexy con alguien arruinándoselas.  
-Punto Extra 1: Alusión directa o indirecta de ApplexDarling  
Punto Extra 2: Escenario entre arbustos o en algún cuarto

Cumplí... ¿no?

* * *

 **Bueno hijas, Nia... tu me retaste a esta locura y espero de corazón que te gustara. Salem querida, esto fue para hacerte reir, espero verlo logrado. Querido lector, si llegaste hasta acá... felicidades, de verdad que mis yaoi son tan extraños que si te gustó, sería una sorpresa para mi. Ya saben, comentarios aca abajito. Los quiero amores. No, me quede sin nada que decir, es casi la una de la mañana y mi cerebro esta dormido, lo siento :B**

 **Con amor, Kany :3**


End file.
